robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Team Danby
Team Tanto I thought Gianto was Team Tanto? Llamaman201 (talk) 19:32, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Same team, different name. Tanto wasn't around at the time of Robot Wars, so the team was called Team Terrafonics. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:37, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Also is Anto really from this team? As in do we have any evidence? Llamaman201 (talk) 19:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Yep. See http://www.freewebs.com/anto3/therobots.htm Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:42, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::I still think Anto is Team Ivanhoes. On the grounds that I can't find any mention of Anto in Extreme 1 and that is called Anto 3. I'll wait 'til TG and Christophee get back and can help decide properly to be honest. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:44, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I think what Helloher has said is evidence enough. We really haven't got any proof that it was from Team Ivanhoe, except that the driver is called Stuart and kinda looks like him. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:46, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Meh. I'll go with that. Though actually, I would say neither has proper solid evidence just speculation evidence, but I won't argue. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:49, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Problem guys, I've just been browsing the Anteight World Series website looking for pictures of the remeaning ones we don't have pictures for yet, and I found photos of every generation of Anto. They are all like Anto 3, except one, but it looks nothing like Extreme 1 Anto either. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 10:04, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::I just contacted Craig from Anto, and I'm pretty sure he's not from Splinter. Any questions you guys have for him? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::Just the main one that you have probably already asked. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 10:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Anto is now called Anto 3 and they used Anto in extreme 2 Antweight championships.Madlooney6 (talk) 13:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::I checked and Anto competed in the first Extreme antweight championship. As for the fact none of the pictures of Anto 3 and the Anto series look like the Extreme 1 version, they probable only used the version that was seen on Robot Wars for Robot Wars or upgraded it immediately before and straight after Robot Wars. One last thing, I have a question for Craig, does he have any videos of TX-108 against Hypno-Disc? Madlooney6 (talk) 15:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC) The antweight world series website http://www2.bobblebot.co.uk/en/antweights/antweight-world-series.html, the team dalek website http://www.windisch.co.uk/robots/ and the team 101 website http://website.lineone.net/~robotwars101/other/pants.html Madlooney6 (talk) Infobox The team members section of the infobox is a mess. Do we really need to speculate which series each team member was invloved in? I say we only include the series in which we know for sure that they were part of the team. Christophee (talk) 15:24, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I got the list of team member from the roaming robots page for team terrafonics, I just copied and pasted te list. I don't know who was in the team when they failed to qualify. Madlooney6 (talk) 15:44, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Home Town The infobox on this page says the team is from Burntwood in Staffordshire, but the pages for both Anto and Gi-Anto have the Buckinghamshire category. Can anybody explain this? Christophee (talk) 23:49, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Deadline/Toxin/Vindicare According to Craig Danby. Deadline 520 Deadline 1997, Robot Wars featherweight Having seen Biohazard I was so impressed I wanted to build my own, so using a steel shelving unit, we bent the wedge at the front and used lots of the angle bar to make the hinges, the lever arms and main arms. It was 90cm long 35cm wide and a tiny 4cm tall. Driven by 4x 3.6v cordless screw driver motors and gearboxes on 50mm wheels over ran to 9.6v Nicad pack she topped a ponderous 6mph. The arm on top was driven by another screw driver motor which could lift a surprising amount of 70KG which for a 3kg robot was a massive amount. At 13 years old, it would lift me and best of all, it could self right. Toxin Toxin 1998, Robot Wars Super Heavyweight From the link above: Originally conceived as a middleweight but lardy components helped her slip way over the 45kg limit and even over the then 80kg heavyweight limit, she weighed in at 120kg at series 3. It was 160cm long, 110cm wide and 55cm tall, covered in 3mm steel and a pneumatic set up that could lift a car. Main thought when building it was to take on the house robots, the front end had a 12mm thick steel scoop powered by 2x 63mm bore hydraulic rams that pushed on a steel wire system that meant the scoop lifted faster than a they would if they were directly connected. above that was a 9 inch cutting disc that was powered by a bosch 400W motor. Back of the robot was angled so we could push robots backwards if we were stuck. Armoured in 2-3mm steel driven by 4x Wheel chair motors it was a very sad day when we scrapped her. From the Team Danby Facebook page: Back in 1997, after building our first robot deadline, we embarked upon a new heavy robot, Toxin. The idea, was a domed robot, made from a large wok (as Blendo was) with a lifting arm and a secondary weapon of a saw blade on an arm that swings down the lifting arm. However, it proved extremely difficult to get hold of and even harder to manufacture, so we opted to make Toxin octagonal with a box section frame. 2x Wheel chair motors, 2x 12v 24A batteries and a low pressure pneumatic system were what powered Toxin, 1.5mm steel front and back, 5mm on top with 18mm plywood base are what protected Toxin, the front scoop was a bent piece of 12mm Steel. Toxin could lift a good 350kg and shift around at 5-7mph. Toxin took about 6 months to build, and was made with only hand tools, the panels were bent with a hammer and block of wood. It was a steep learning curve but it was an incredible journey. Along came the day that we went to the auditions for Robot Wars series 3, robot mostly built and ready to go just missing armour. In front of us in the que was this very shiney little robot that weighed in at 27kg and promptly caught fire in the test. Behind us was then UK champion Panic Attack. We weighed in at 97KG minus armour! yikes! We walked up to Technical director of Robot Wars Derek Foxwell, who commended us on our robot "its well made" but it was 17KG over the then heavyweight limit. Away we went with a list of things to change to bring her down to the limit. We started work to bring Toxin down to weight, principally changing her massive 24A batteries for smaller batteries saving nearly 30kg. We calculated how many holes would be needed to be drilled to bring the weight down further, when we got a call from Robot Wars, we were told not lose too much as we were now in the Super Heavyweight division. Success! Filming for Series 3 was delayed for various reasons which meant the robot was finished way before filming. In July we found out about a new competition in America, with a higher weight limit, it meant that with the smaller batteries we were in weight for the top division, So provisionally we contacted them and asked if we could bring Toxin. The event was called Battlebots and it would go on to be the the start of one of the biggest and best championships ever. We were entered and all but ready to go, but the cost of taking a 90+kg robot proved to much and the first of our american adventures was over before it even started. But we were involved in a small way to the start of Battlebots and we were so close to being a part of it. Vindicare 2000, Robot Wars Heavyweight After Toxin we decided to build Vindicare our first and last pneumatic robot, 2x 24v wheel chair motors ran on 36v gave her about 10mph and plenty of grunt. The weapon was powered by a chaos 2 inspired pneumatic system, 2KG of Co2 and using one of Toxins hydraulic rams it could lift about 1 tonne in a Vlad the Impaler style lifter Sadly she didn't work as expected and was scraped after series 4 Useful information? Sam (BAZINGA) 21:01, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Photo Slideshow With all due respect, while it's great that we have so many images of robots built by this team, the slideshow has 30 images. I mean, can't we have separate slideshows on the article for robots that fought in Robot Wars and one for the rest, or slideshows for the different weight classes or something? Datovidny (talk) 19:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :We could split them into the different weight classes. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:33, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::The weight class one sounds good. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:53, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Does it look good? Sam (BAZINGA) 20:07, November 3, 2013 (UTC)